The present invention relates to substituted bicyclic imidazo-5-yl-amines and medicaments comprising these compounds.
Individual representatives from the class of bicyclic imidazo-5-yl-amines are described in EP-A-0 518 033. These compounds carry aromatic substituents bonded via a short alkyl bridge on the imidazole nitrogen which does not belong to the fused ring system. The compounds described in EP-A-0 518 033 as potent angiotensin antagonists which can be employed in medicaments for treatment of circulatory diseases such as high blood pressure.
Attempts have subsequently been made also to prepare those bicyclic imidazo-5-yl-amines which are not substituted on the imidazole nitrogen which does not belong to the fused ring system. However, these attempts had no (K. Groebke et al., Synlett 1998, 661) or only little success (H. Bienayme, K. Bouzid, Angew. Chem. 1998, 110 (16), 2349).
The present invention was therefore based on the object of providing bicyclic imidazo-5-yl-amines which are not substituted on the imidazole nitrogen which does not belong to the fused ring system, and medicaments comprising these compounds.